


Mcyt oneshots

by Breadiswideawake



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadiswideawake/pseuds/Breadiswideawake
Summary: just fluff one-shots :)
Kudos: 1





	Mcyt oneshots

This is just a fluff/and or angsty book of one-shots! 

I am not actually that great at writing but this is why the book was made.

Go ahead and feel free to request!

Won't do  
-Any kind of smut  
-Shipping minors  
-shipping people who are uncomfortable with it  
-mass amounts of gore(will do a lil bit)

Will do  
-fluff  
-angst  
-anything else that isn't considered incredibly bad


End file.
